Slugterra Special Slug Run
by wenjing10
Summary: Khai decides to enter the Slug Run despite Kord's worries, but she is going to get some surprises, and so do the rest of us. Please take note that this story is taken after chapter 19 of My Life in Slugterra. Please do not get confused.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since I recovered from my sudden sickness due to my first Slug Fu training. Everyone was glad and relieved that I had recovered, especially Junjie who blamed himself for it. However, I forgave him. Currently, Khai saw an amazing advertisement that was filled with explosions and loud announcements on the Slugnet shown by Trixie.

"What is that?" Khai asked.

"That is an advertisement for the Slug Run. It is going to be held this Sunday," Trixie answered.

"And I can't wait to watch it!" Kord exclaimed joyfully.

"I have heard it before. How about I join?" Khai suggested.

Kord's jolly face immediately turned fearful. "No, no, no, no, no! The answer is no! It's too dangerous!" he said.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"You have to travel through dangerous caverns, and if you get injured, nobody is going to help you, which occurs quite often," I explained.

"Oh, I see... But I'll be careful," Khai tried to assure us.

"Even if you be careful, you won't stand a chance," Kord said.

"I... know. But I can do it and win the race," Khai told us confidently.

"Eli did survive, but he came in second place," Trixie blurted out.

"But there is no prize for second place. I was lucky because the winner gave me the Crystalyd slug, which was the prize," Eli added.

"Oh, I see. So... where were you guys be? While I race?" Khai asked.

"In the crowd, cheering for you!" Eli replied.

"That's great," Khai said.

On Sunday, the day of the Slug Race, we followed Khai to the registration place. Her pet Fairy and Junjie's pet Ying also came along. Ha-Chan, who was in her very tiny baby form, was lying on top of Eli's head. After she registered, she noticed two adult twins.

"Hey, who are they?" Khai asked as she pointed at the twins.

"Locke and Lode. They used to work for Dr. Blakk," Trixie answered in disgust.

"Really? I never heard about Blakk before but I do know that you guys beat him from the rumors in these caverns," Khai said.

"Of course, they are quite dumb," I commented.

"You've... encounter them before?" Khai questioned me.

"Yes, the Shane Gang dealt with them before and defeated them. They also once tried to conquer my cavern, but I defeated them," I told her.

"Oh. That's amazing," she complimented.

"Well, lookie who's here? It's the Shane Gang and the nerd girl!" Locke said as he and his brother walked toward us.

"Yeah, remember that I defeated you two TWICE?" I yelled.

"Yeah. And who's this girl?" Lode asked when he spotted Khai.

"This is Khai," I introduced.

"Khai? What a lame name!" Locke commented.

"Hey, watch it! She is Princess Khai of Marinatopia!" Pronto defended.

"Princess? No way! You should be staying in a castle, wearing nice dresses and a tiara," Locke taunted her.

"Yeah! You shouldn't go out slinging. You will get hurt and cry like a baby!" Lode added.

"That's extremely rude," Junjie blurted out.

"You two are so... irritating..." Khai muttered in a cold tone.

"I agree," Junjie said.

"Are you gonna enter this Slug Run?" Lode questioned.

"Yes," Khai answered.

"Ah! You're just a little girl! You'll get easily injured and cry like a baby!" Locke taunted her.

"You better shut your mouth!" Trixie tried to defend Khai. Fairy was about to bite them but Ying stopped her using her telepathy. She told her " _Stop! Do not do this, Fairy._ " using her mind.

Flare, Khai's Infurnus hopped onto her shoulder and her head was on fire.

"Wait, is that...?" Lode was shocked.

"Another Infurnus?!" Locke was as shocked as his twin brother.

"She must be a powerful slinger like Eli Shane!" Lode said fearfully.

"I am. And I'm the protector of Marinatopia," Khai answered.

"Marinatopia? What is that lame place?" Locke asked.

"It's a magical and mythical cavern," she explained.

"Magical and mythical? Are you childish and crazy?" Locke insulted her.

"No. But my cavern is the only cavern with real life magic," Khai defended.

"Magic? Pheh! Grow up kid!" Lode shouted nastily.

"Hey, the race is about to start," Eli reminded us.

"See you in the hospital, loser!" Locke yelled out.

"Yeah, loser!" Lode agreed.

"Ugh... they remind me of one of my enemies back at my cavern," Khai sighed after the twins left.

"Well, mine back in the Surface," I added.

Khai walked toward Shun, her mecha-beast. It was an AC-S model and it resembled an African cheetah because it was yellow with black spots.

"No, Khai! Don't go! The Slug Run is extremely dangerous!" Kord tried to convince her.

"Come on, Kord. It won't be that bad!" Eli tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, you barely survived and came in second," Trixie said sarcastically.

"But just so you know, Pronto the Magnificent saved the day and crushed Sedo!" Pronto shouted in pride.

"I am still confused with this... Slug Run competition," Junjie blurted out.

"I will explain to you later," I told Junjie and turned to Khai, "good luck, Khai. You need it a lot. And you can use your slugs to help you, but never against other racers, or you will be disqualified."

"Thanks. But... this is my first Slug Run," Khai confessed.

"Then you shouldn't join!" Kord shouted in fear.

"I'll be fine. I think... But I will try to win," Khai said.

"Sure you will stand a chance against Vance Bolt?" Eli questioned her.

"Who's Vance Bolt?" the protector of Marinatopia asked.

"You won't see him here. He comes in till the last minute," Trixie replied.

"Oh. Uh... Eli, what happened back then?" Khai asked the Shane.

"Well, I thought he was working for Blakk because he bought upgrades for his mecha-beast. So I tried to win to prevent the prize slug, which was a Crystalyd, to fall under Blakk's hands," Eli explained.

"Oh. And... what happened in the end?"

"Well, I came in second, unfortunately. But Vance Bolt gave me the slug because he thought that Blakk was up to no good since I was desperate to win."

"I see. You think this Vance Bolt person will appear in Slug Run?"

"He always will. He is a racer, not a slinger," I answered.

"Oh, actually Sedo was the mole and was after the Crystalyd Slug and Pronto crushed him!" Pronto exclaimed proudly.

"I... don't know who's Sedo," Khai admitted.

"Sedo is Pronto's life long nemesis. He is working as a proxy for King Pronto now," I explained before Pronto could.

"King Pronto? Wait, he is the king of Moleinods?" she was utterly surprised.

"Well, of course!" Pronto exclaimed, "and you are Princess Khai of Marinatopia! We are both royalty!"

"Wow. It's just wow. I've encounter a lot of kingdoms and their rulers in different caverns from my home," she said.

"Yeah, have you ever seen a ruler for Molenoids?" I asked Khai.

"No," she answered.

"I see," I replied.

"All I know is the ruler of Cave Trolls," she said.

"Who is it?" Kord asked.

"Queen Olive, the ruler of Cave Trolls," she answered.

"I never knew there is a ruler for my tribe," Kord blurted out.

"Well, there is. I better go. The race is about to begin," she said.

Fairy barked at her in concern. "Don't worry, Fairy. I will be fine. Trixie will take care of you."

"Okay, all the best and good luck! Try your best, but remember: survive," I told Khai.

"O-Okay," Khai replied as she rode on Shun to the starting line.

"Okay, we should get the best seats," Trixie reminded us and we followed her.

As Khai was at the starting line, she saw a few racer between her and she felt nervous. Flare looked at her from her slug tube.

"Uh... this is getting interesting. Yet... I feel nervous, Flare," Khai whispered to her Infurnus, hoping that nobody would notice it and thought she was weird.

Flare chirped and Khai seemed to understand. She could understand because of the magic of her pendant.

"You're right. This is my first Slug Run. Kord did say it's dangerous. I wonder if something bad happen to me and the other racers?"

Flare chirped again and Khai nodded. "Okay. I'll try to survive and win the race!" she said to herself quietly.

"Racers, start your engines!" the announcer of the Slug Run called out.

Khai started up her mecha's engine, so did the other racers. In the crowd, the Shane Gang and I watched the racers.

"On your mark... get set..."

Khai took a deep breath before she looked at the crowds to see the Shane Gang and I cheering for her.

"Hold your racers, please," a man with blonde hair and blue eyes came in riding his horse mecha to the starting line gracefully. Khai was startled to see him.

"I know I am late, but the race won't start without me," he said.

"Uh... you must be... Vance Bolt, right?" Khai questioned him, remembering her conversation with us.

"You must have heard of me, right?" Vance asked her back proudly.

"Uh... yes. From the Shane Gang."

"Oh, Eli Shane. He is a good boy."

"Uh, yes. And I am his ally."

"Oh, then good luck."

"Th-Thanks..."

"So, should we begin, now?" Vance Bolt questioned the announcer casually. Khai nodded and started up Shun again.

"Of course, Mr. Bolt," the announcer answered. "Go!" he shouted and he shot his Flaringo out of his Aquablast blaster.

Khai rode off ahead first in full speed thanks to the high speed modification made on her vehicle. The other racers also left the starting line fast.

"Go, Khai! Go!" Eli cheered.

"Be careful, Khai!" Kord shouted worriedly.

"Hope she survive," Trixie whispered.

"She will. She is a great rider," I answered.

Despite Khai left the line first, Vance Bolt managed to catch up and now he was faster than her. Khai started to feel nervous. All of the sudden, someone crashed her vehicle on the left. She turned to her left and saw Locke. Her right side of her mecha-beast was crashed by someone else. She turned to her right and spotted Lode. It looked like they were trying to crash her vehicle to stop her from moving forward. Khai got an idea. Before they were about to crash onto her mecha together, she stopped Shun suddenly. This made both of the twins' mecha-beasts slipped from Shun and crashed onto each other. Khai laughed and sped up. She gave them a raspberry before she and the other racers entered the Jungle Cavern.

In the Jungle Cavern, Vance was able to jump gracefully onto the mushrooms to avoid stepping onto the mud. Heavy mecha-beasts were unable to do it and they fell into the mud with their riders. Racers also tried to keep their pace as they jumped over giant roots and avoided crashing onto trees and large fungi. Khai was able to pass all obstacles with ease.

The second cavern was the High Cliff Cavern and Vance decided to take a shortcut by hopping onto the hanging cliffs around the cavern. When Khai reached the cavern, she hesitated whether she should follow Vance or took the rocky bridge – which was the long way as other racers took.

"No, that is too long. I just gonna jump," Khai murmured to herself. She took a leap onto the first hanging cliff. Her mecha shook and she was scared. She looked down of the cliff and it was very dark. What she did not know was that there were Shadow Clans down there, watching her. She tried again and she was able to hop onto each cliff. However, Shun slipped halfway and Khai almost fell along her mecha. Luckily, the claws of her vehicle were strong enough to hold her and its own weight. Khai speedily regained balance and continued the dangerous journey until she reached the other side. She sighed in relief and continued to drive. She was currently quite far away from other racers.

When she sped up and reached other racers, they had reached the Frozen Northern Cavern. The thick snow on the ground caused some mecha-beasts to sink and made them difficult to move. The ice, on the other hand, added more problems as it made the vehicles to slide out of control. Khai lost control at first but she successfully took full control before she could slip down to the deep, dark chasm. She was horrified to see it. She saw Vance took a giant leap and managed to cross the chasm. Thinking she could not make it, she shot Snowy, her Mega Morphed Frostcrawler, and she created an ice bridge for her to cross safely.

The last cavern was the Crystal Caverns. Khai spotted solid blue arches of crystal and she wondered what were those. While she was driving, Locke and Lode were crashing some racers down. One of the victims collided with an arch and it glowed with bands of red colour. The arch slid into the ground and erupted out of the ground, revealing to be a Crystal Worm! The aggressive creature started to chase other racers as they were in its territory. This brought panic among them. The Crystal Worm attacked them by trying to eat them. During the attack, more arches were knocked and they all revealed themselves as Crystal Worms!

The giant worms flared out their mandibles, catching the red light of their eyes, making them appear bigger and more threatening in a show of aggression. Since they were high adept diggers, they 'swam' through the ground like water in a very fast pace and popped out suddenly to make their attacks.

Vance Bolt's horse mecha had the speed and agility to avoid the attacks easily. Khai resorted to use her slugs to defend herself. Along the way, she was safe, but she felt guilty for not helping other riders who were injured by the Crystal Worms. She had to shake it off of her mind as she needed to finish the race.

She heard a scream and she turned her head back. The scream belonged to Lode as he was about to get eaten by a Crystal Worm. Locke looked really afraid. Khai fired Rom, her Mega Morphed Rammstone toward it. Rom punched the mouth of the Crystal Worm hard and it went off balance. The twins wondered who fired the slug. Khai quickly rode off, not wanting to be figured out by them.

Meanwhile, there was a huge crowd at the finish line, and the Shane Gang and I were there.

"Where's Khai?" Eli questioned.

"Oh, where are you, Khai?" Kord whispered in fear.

"I hope she is okay," I said.

From the tunnel, Vance Bolt came out and he was driving to the finish line. A second or two later, came Khai out of the tunnel. Seeing Vance was ahead of her, she accelerated Shun and she immediately surpassed Vance and his horse mecha. She crossed the finish line first.

"Khai! First place!" the announcer shouted. The Shane Gang and I cheered joyfully.

Khai set her vehicle into a halt and panted. She sighed in relief that she had survived and she was grinning for her victory.

"Here's the prize for the winner!" the announcer handed her the prize – a White Boon Doc. The new slug of Khai grinned.

"How about I call you 'Kenta'? It means 'healthy' since you are a healer slug too," she asked the slug. He smiled in respond to his new name. Reiki, Khai's Boon Doc, which was aqua green, hopped onto Khai's palm and welcomed the newcomer warmly. They both looked so happy together.

The reporters and photographers roamed toward her and she was surrounded by questions and camera flashes from them. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Move aside, please," a male voice called out. It was Vance Bolt. "Congratulations for winning the race, Khai," he congratulated her and he and Khai shook hands.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Khai!" the Shane Gang and I called out.

"I am so glad that you are okay, sis!" Kord was so relieved that he gave her a big tight hug. Khai struggled to handle Kord's strength. She was glad that he let her go fast.

 _Congratulations for winning your first Slug Run, Princess Khai of Marinatopia._ Ying sent her thought into Khai's head.

Ha-Chan, who was now awake, felt happy that Khai won and she said "Ha! Ha!" as usual.

Fairy congratulated her owner by performing _Moonblast_. She spread her feelers wide open, and an image of the Moon appeared behind it. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of her mouth, and fired it to the sky, releasing a pink coloured fireworks. Everyone was awed by it.

"Uh... Khai?" another male voice caught our attention. The voice belonged to Locke.

"Congratulations for winning the Slug Run, Khai... and thanks... for saving my brother's life," Locke told Khai. His sentence shocked us and her.

"Well, I see that you have a care towards your twin brother and he is the only family you have," Khai replied.

"How did you figure out?" Locke was quite surprised.

"I just figured out by myself," she answered.

"Hmph! You two don't even have a heart! You two bullied her! And have done bad things!" I yelled with anger.

"Hey, it's okay, Wen-Wen. I forgive them because I understand their hearts," Khai calmed me down.

"Well... we don't have parents," Locke said.

"They abandoned us..." Lode added.

"Serves you right!" I yelled back, ignoring their sadness that were drawn onto their faces.

"You are abandoned by your parents too, aren't you, Wen-Wen?" Khai asked me back. Her question left me in silence. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes to avoid her gaze.

"It's alright. You two can start a new life and forget all about the work you did for Dr. Blakk," Khai told the twins. "Let go of your horrible past. And begin your new lives with kindness and care. Kindness will change your way."

"Thank you for the advice, Khai. We will try our best to start a new life," Locke replied to her. Lode just nodded in agreement.

After the twins left, I asked Khai, "Where did you get that?"

"It is from the Element of Kindness," she answered.

"I still don't trust them," Trixie blurted out.

"Me too," I agreed with her.

"I know that, but it will take time to change your mind," Khai explained.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shane Gang and I went shopping so we could set up a party for Khai's victory in the Slug Run. When we returned to the Shane Hideout, we found out the house was decorated with balloons, ribbons and a banner that was written "Congratulations, Khai!"

"Congratulations, Khai!" Giggle Happy popped out and appeared in front of Khai.

I knew that Giggle did all the decorations because she liked throwing parties for her friends.

Flare Flamehaze, the leader of the Limax Gang was there. Some of the members of Limax Gang: Petal Flowerpowder, Mirage Tricky, Cloudy Whirlwind, Sonic Sound, Burpy Sunburst, Joo-Joo Taiyang, Glace Polaris and Arthur Excalibur were in the party too.

"Not to offend, but why are your skin tones... different?" Trixie asked the other members of Limax Gang as we had met Flare, Giggle, Burpy, Joo-Joo, Glace and Arthur.

"Oh. We're born with them," Mirage answered.

"Oh... that must be... a gift, right?" Trixie sounded unsure.

"Sort of," Petal replied.

"I think they look great," I commented.

"Oh, thanks, Wen Jing," Cloudy said.

"You are welcome," I replied and winked at him.

"We are doing a performance, guys!" Glace exclaimed happily.

"Come on!" Arthur cheered excitedly.

Cloudy was the DJ and he began the music. As the music started, Flare, Petal and Mirage started dancing. Sonic played the electric guitar and Giggle played the drums. Their song was "Raise Our Voices".

 _I can be a hero (uh-uh)  
_ _I can be a'strong (yeah, yeah)  
_ _I'm not a bird or plane, they should know my name  
_ _Not just a girl (not just a girl), uh-huh_

 _I can be free (uh-uh)  
_ _Free to be me (yeah, yeah)  
_ _I can speak it out now, no doubt  
_ _Say "hello" to the world ("hello" to the world)_

 _Scream it out like hey, hey.  
_ _Don't listen to what they say, say  
_ _'Cause it doesn't matter, no way, no way  
_ _One goal, one dream, 'cause we're on the same team, hey_

 _(Oh...)  
_ _Raise our voices!  
_ _(Oh...)  
_ _Raise our voices!  
_ _So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_

 _(Oh...)  
_ _We're gonna raise our voices!  
_ _(Oh...)  
_ _We're gonna raise our voices! (come on, come on, yeah)  
_ _So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices (voices, voices, voices)_

We started to sing and dance along, so did Burpy, Joo-Joo, Glace, Arthur, Fairy and Ying. Ha-Chan also moved her arms with the song. During the performance, Reiki and Kenta were playing tag and running around the living room then into the garage. Kenta tackled Reiki which they ended up rolling. When it stopped, Kenta was right on top of Reiki. They both blushed and Kenta quickly got off of Reiki.

 _You can be you (uh-uh)  
_ _I can be me (yeah, yeah)  
_ _And it's more than enough  
_ _That's all we'd ever need (all we'd ever need)_

 _You can be a champion (uh-uh)  
_ _Be on the winning team (yeah, yeah)  
_ _I can be the MVP  
_ _Going down in history (in history)_

 _Scream it out like hey, hey.  
_ _Don't listen to what they say, say  
_ _'Cause it doesn't matter, no way, no way.  
_ _One goal, one dream, 'cause we're on the same team, hey_

 _(Oh...)  
_ _Raise our voices!  
_ _(Oh...)  
_ _Raise our voices!  
_ _So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_

 _(Oh...)  
_ _We're gonna raise our voices!  
_ _(Oh...)  
_ _We're gonna raise our voices! (come on, come on, yeah)  
_ _So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices!_

 _You can reach the stars (stars)  
_ _Wherever you are (are)  
_ _You just gotta believe (believe)  
_ _Believe in yourself_

 _You should see yourself (self)  
_ _Whenever you see me  
_ _One goal, one dream  
_ _'Cause we're on the same team, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _(Oh...)  
_ _Raise our voices!  
_ _(Oh...)  
_ _Raise our voices!  
_ _So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_

 _(Oh...) we're gonna raise our voices!  
_ _(Oh...) we're gonna raise our voices! (come on, come on, yeah)  
_ _So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices!_

 _(Oh... oh...)  
_ _So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices!  
_ _(Oh... oh...)  
_ _So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices!_

After the Limax Gang's song, we started to enjoy the food that we bought. Aqua was feeding Ha-Chan sweet candy soup that was drawn from Ha-Chan's magical stylus. Flare, Burpy, and Joo-Joo had a selfie using Trixie's camera. When they took a photo, Pronto was behind them with a chicken leg while his mouth is wide open.

"What the-" Burpy was lost of words.

"Pronto!" Flare yelled.

"Why you little-!" Joo-Joo went so mad that he chased Pronto all around the living room! I laughed at his reaction while Junjie felt surprised.

When we finished the food, Kord brought out the drinks he just bought. There were coke and soda. Junjie took a bottle and poured into his glass. After he drank it, he started to feel dizzy. It turned out that the bottle was wine... instead of coke which Kord mistook it. Junjie grabbed the bottle and went to his room, hiccuping and laughing a bit along the way like he was crazy. However, nobody noticed it as they were too busy, including Khai and Ying who were too distracted by the hype in the party.

I was upstairs because I was washing my hands after the party. I was planning to go back downstairs when an arm outreached from a room and it grabbed my left arm. I was shocked. Before I could shake it off, it dragged me into the room.

Once I entered the room, the lights went off and I struggled to make out the dark surroundings. The door closed and a figure pinned me against it. The faint light from the window revealed the figure to be Junjie. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the alcohol bottle that he brought it with him was on his table. He kissed me heatedly and I felt the alcohol drooling from his mouth. I tried to use all of my strength to push him off of me, but to no avail as he was too strong. Feeling my struggle, he pulled his lips off of mine.

"Junjie? What happened to you?" I asked.

"Hey~ Wen~ Jing~" he replied in a silly way.

"Junjie... did you just... drink alcohol?"

"I... guess so... Why? You want... one?" he pulled out a silly grin.

"Junjie... I think you are... drunk." I started to become cautious.

Junjie did not listen. He carried me in a bridal style and placed me on his bed. He then grabbed both of my hands and placed them above my head. He used a ribbon to tie my hands and attached the ribbon on the bed's pole so my hands could not move.

"Junjie, what are you doing?" I was worried what he would do to me in this drunk state.

Junjie took a sip from the alcohol bottle and kissed me. I felt the liquid went into my mouth from Junjie's. I tasted it a little and felt that it was not bad. When I swallowed the alcoholic liquid, I started to feel a bit dizzy. My mind was clouded and my sight became blurry though I was wearing glasses. I moaned in pleasure from the kiss. Junjie broke the kiss and licked his lips. Then, he looked at me.

"Jun... jie...?" I blurted out and I felt slightly dizzy.

"How do... you like...?" he asked as he untied my hands.

"...It tastes... good... you taste... better..." I answered with a slightly seductive tone.

Junjie smiled and kissed me. He was so drunk, and I was started to enter that state. We felt aroused... and we wanted each other...

All of the sudden, I felt that my clothes were started to be taken off. It was Junjie's drunk doings. I let out a quiet scream as I freaked out a little. But Junjie quieted me with a kiss, and I realized that he was very good at making me quiet. Once he was done with mine, he started to take off his own clothes. He did not feel embarrassed due to his current state. All of our clothes were thrown casually on the floor. My glasses were on his bedside table. I was left with my white bra and light pink panties, while he was left with his gold coloured boxers. Junjie climbed on top of me and lightly bit my ear.

"Let me touch your sexy body, babe," he whispered into my ear.

My cheeks immediately flushed when he spoke those sexual words. He decided to unleash his wild side on me. He started to touch my thighs and breasts. I felt more aroused. I could not respond properly because I was drunk.

After taking another sip from the bottle, he proceeded to massage me from my back. Then, his hands started to fondle every part of my body. As he 'tortured' me, he kissed me in order to quiet my moans of sensual needs. The liquid entered my mouth again and it tasted so good. We loved it very much as this made the liquid taste better.

"You are so... beautiful... baby..." he said to me. I giggled.

"You too~" I said and kissed him back while letting loose of his hair. He looked so different now.

He stopped kissing me and I took over by massaging him. Now I was on top of him, I kissed him while giving him a massage. He felt very good and aroused.

I stopped the kisses and took a sip from the bottle. Junjie took the opportunity to take the dominant side. He was on top of me again. He drank some wine from the bottle and kissed me quite hard. I kissed him hard too. We started to play each other's tongues.

Out of the blue, Junjie touched my bra and I could not response. When he let his hand to trace the bra, I just moaned in pleasure. After drinking some alcohol again, he went to massage my back and he found my sensitive spot. He even touched a place where he should not touch, which caused me to shriek. However, he quieted me with a kiss.

"I am so hot... right?" he asked me and chuckled.

"Of course~" I answered and drank some more alcohol to finish the bottle.

He smiled and started to tickle my feet. I tried very hard not to laugh so loud. Then, he launched onto me and kissed me hungrily - like everywhere. He bit my lips and neck lightly to tease me. He decided to massaged my back then my front body. He placed some kisses on the top part of my breasts that were not covered. I moaned in pleasure.

Hearing my moans, Junjie tickled my upper legs. I could not resist and I almost laughed. I speedily took the dominant side and kissed his neck and then everywhere. He moaned in pleasure and felt extremely good. He responded by grabbing my hair and pulled me into a kiss. I also grabbed his hair to deepen the kiss. Our tongues played with each other again. He kissed my mouth a lot and his saliva was left behind. I did the same too to him, making him aroused.

A hour later, we fell asleep in each other's arms because we were so tired and dizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a room. I could not remember what happened last night. It was blurry and it felt like a dream. I looked at myself, and realized that I was only wearing my white bra and light pink panties. That was when I recalled about what happened, and I blushed. I saw my glasses on the bedside table and I wore them. I looked around and found out that I was in Junjie's room. But Junjie was not with me since we both slept together last night.

Suddenly, I heard someone throwing up from the bathroom. I went into the bathroom and saw Junjie. He was in front of the sink as he had just thrown up. Although I found it gross, I helped him out by wiping his mouth to remove the residue. I also helped to clean the sink and rinse his mouth so it was very clean.

"Are you okay, Junjie?" I asked him with concern since this must be his first hangover.

"I'm fine… I just have a… headache," Junjie answered, "what happened... last night?"

"Well... we..." I stammered, unsure how to explain it to him. He then noticed that he was wearing his gold boxers only. He also saw me wearing my underclothes.

"Oh no... I think I have drunk... an alcoholic drink... and..." Junjie began to recall what happened last night and his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh my, forgive me, Wen Jing. I must have lost control due to my... drunk behavior" Junjie apologized for his actions.

"That is okay. I... actually like it..." I admitted, which surprised Junjie.

I realized what I said. "Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to..." I tried to say otherwise but Junjie smirked and he pinned me on the bathroom wall.

I was surprised by his actions. Swiftly, he kissed me softly and gently. I kissed him back. As we were making out, there was a knock from the door.

"Junjie, Wen Jing, breakfast is ready!" a female voice called out. It was Khai.

"Wait, it is morning already?" I questioned.

"Yes, it is morning," she answered.

"Did we... sleep all night?" Junjie was shocked.

"Guess you two were very tired since I won the Slug Run," Khai commented.

"Uh... yeah..." I replied, feeling relieved that nobody found out what really happened last night.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready," Khai told us.

"Okay, we will be there," Junjie said.

My face hang a disappointed expression. "It is okay. We will do it later, Wen Jing," Junjie comforted me.

Meanwhile, inside the Slug Palace, Khai's slugs were sleeping inside in each of their bedrooms: one for female slugs and one for male slugs. All of her slugs had woken up and jumped out of their tiny beds. Expect for Flare, her female Infurnus, who was still sleeping on her tiny beautiful bed peacefully. Flare suddenly whimpered in her sleep as she was having a nightmare.

(Flare's Dreams)

Flare Flamehaze along with her bandmates, including the Kalt, and Chaleur Gangs were practicing their band. They took a break when they were done with their practice.

"Great job, guys!" Flare said it with a grin.

"Thanks, leader," Shocker replied as she put away her electric guitar.

"Oh, Flare, I have made a new dress for you~" Aqua told her and showed Flare the new dress that she made.

"Thank you so much, Aqua," Flare thanked her delightfully.

She took the dress and posed herself in front of a mirror while she was holding her new dress.

"It looks great on ya, Flare," Burpy complimented with a grin.

"Aww, thank you," Flare replied in a shy tone and blushed.

When she looked at herself in the mirror with her new dress that she was holding it, she suddenly saw a pair of thick dark red wings behind her! Flare gasped in horror when she saw them. She instantly turn around and pulled out a horrified expression upon her face.

There was a girl right behind Flare with thick dark red wings on her back. She wore a dark red dress, crimson ankle boots, and long crimson fingerless gloves. Her hair was very thick and dark, and had a pair of bloody red eyes. Though, this girl was very much like Flare!

"Midnight Flamehaze?!" The Limax Gang exclaimed in both shock and horror, except the Kalt and Chaleur Gangs who did not know about Midnight Flamehaze. But they did pulled out shocked and terrified expressions upon their faces when they saw her.

"How is this possible?! My friends helped me to defeat you when I was possessed by dark magic!" Flare shouted with a horror expression upon her face.

"You and your friends can never truly defeat me!" Midnight Flamehaze explained as she let out a maniacal laughter. Everything started to collapses! The Limax, Kalt, and Chaleur Gangs tried to run away but they were suddenly erased from existence!

"No! Guys!" Flare became scared now as she backed away. Her back was now against the mirror.

"Midnight Flamehaze's a part of you!" Midnight Flamehaze emerged from the mirror and tried to reach Flare! Flare quickly moved away from the mirror before she could catch her and felt terrified.

"I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Flare!"

Flare was so scared of Midnight Flamehaze until she felt her shoulders are grabbed by a pair of hands. She turned her head and her eyes went wide in horror as she saw Midnight Flamehaze right behind her! "And this time, I won't stop 'til I have all the magic!"

Midnight Flamehaze suddenly fuses with Flare! "No! STOP!" Flare screamed as she fought her dark half within her!

(End Dream)

Flare gasped as she woke up. She sat up her tiny bed and she realized that it was just a dream… a horrible dream she had. All about her dark half… Midnight Flamehaze. Then Petal, Khai's Vinedrill, came in and saw Flare awake. She chirped worriedly as if she had heard Flare's scream. Flare chirped back, saying that she was fine and it was just a bad dream. Petal was a bit unconvinced seeing her leader so… terrified. Then Shocker came in and chirped, saying that it was breakfast time.

As Junjie and I were fully in our slugslinger outfits, we exited out of Junjie's room and went downstairs. We went to the dining room, where our friends were already gathered around. On the table, there were pancakes, waffles, pine apple juice, rainbow cookies and toasted breads with butter. Before we could start eating, we heard a cry. The cry came from Ha-Chan as she was awake and hungry. We had no idea what to feed her!

"If only if we have chicken soup," Khai commented. When she mentioned 'chicken soup', the Magical Stylus reacted. It then flew up and stopped in mid-air. It draw a small bowl of chicken soup in pink lines. Once it was finished, the drawing of a bowl of chicken soup transformed into a real-life chicken soup! We were surprised by this. The bowl flew down and landed onto Flare's hands gently. Flare started to feed Ha-Chan and she cried "Ha!" delightfully. We smiled at the tiny baby as we started to have our breakfast.

Meanwhile, Fairy was eating her favourite cherries, Ying was eating her spicy noodles, and our slugs were eating their Slug Food and Slug Puffs. During breakfast, Junjie and I softly talked about what happened last night. We spoke in Mandarin to prevent anyone from understanding our conversation.

"俊杰, 昨晚... 你怎么会喝醉了?" I whispered.

"我... 以为那瓶饮料是可乐... 没想到是... 酒," Junjie answered.

I tried to avoid his gaze and resist blushing. "不过... 我喜欢... 你对我做出的一切..." I complimented.

Now it was Junjie's turn not to blush.

"你在那里学的?" I questioned him.

"我... 不记得了... 抱歉..." Junjie admitted.

"算了吧," I replied.

While we were talking, the Shane Gang congratulated Khai for winning her first Slug Run. "You beat Vance Bolt! Nobody beat him before during the race but you beat him! I never knew a guy was beaten by a girl!" Kord added and he felt hyped about it.

All of the sudden the television was on and the news announced two adult twins who had captured thieves from stealing a Slug Container that was filled with slugs last night. We wondered who the adult twins were. When the news shows a picture of the adult twins, they were… Locke and Lode! The Shane Gang and I were extremely shocked! However, we noticed their new appearance: Locke was no longer having a bread anymore. He and Lode didn't wear their heavy armours and goggles anymore, except their oversized backpacks. Locke wore a dark yellow tank top base layer, pale yellow jacket over his tank top base layer, black/yellow fingerless gloves, dark brown jeans, and dark yellow boots. Lode was now wearing a dark red tank top base layer, pale red jacket over his tank top base layer, gray/red fingerless gloves, dark brown jeans, and dark red boots. The news also showed their new names as Len and Lin. The Shane Gang and I were speechless along with our slugs, except Khai and her slugs, who just smiled.

"You see, Locke and Lode, or now Len and Lin have finally changed into good guys," Khai told the Shane Gang and I.

"Oh please... they bullied you before!" I argued because I refused to believe that they had changed.

"It's okay. I forgive them. Though, they remind me of one of my enemies named Nico, who was once an enemy of Team KHEI," Khai replied.

"Who is Nico?" we questioned her.

"Well, Nico wanted to get rid of magic because she thought that the magic itself killed her parents. But I told her that it wasn't the magic's fault that killed her parents… it was the dark magic user… Torch Flame," Khai explained. We gasped in horror when she mentioned Torch Flame.

"Nico felt regretful of what she had done in the past. I taught her about love and told her that her love for her parents is still inside her heart and her parents' spirits will always watch over their precious daughter. And I gave her a second chance as a forgiveness." The Shane Gang and I were awed at her story about Nico.

After breakfast, the Shane Gang and I were doing our things: Kord and Pronto were playing video games; Trixie was reading some stuff from her tablet; I was reading the slug section from my book that contained all the information of Slugterra; Eli was sleeping on the sofa; Khai was reading a message from her teammate, Elke. She sent her the information of the Camera Obscura and the urban legend about the Manor of Sleep to her high-tech tablet. While Junjie took a nice warm bath in the bathroom of his room, using a shower.

It was quiet in the bathroom except the sounds of the shower. Junjie suddenly heard a tiny scrape, like a nail on a chalkboard, coming from the shower door.

"Kord! Are you pulling a prank on me?" Junjie called out.

When he looked over his left shoulder, he got a glimpse of the shower door. He gasped in horror when he saw a pale hand pressing against the outside of the glass shower door. Several thick, long spines impaled it and the tip of one of the spines scraped against the glass. As Junjie watched, another hand joined it, and then a face came into view - a face with bloody bandages wrapped around the empty eye sockets.

Junjie was horrified to see it. He thought Kord was pulling a prank on him but… there was no way Kord could do that! Junjie quickly realized that the unexpected visitor… was a female spirit! She opened her mouth in a guttural snarl, and she pushed against the door, slamming it open! Junjie let out a high pitch scream as his back hit the shower wall behind him, and he fell into the corner. The ghost was gone, however, and all he could see beyond was the gently swinging shower door.

All of us had heard his horrified scream, and we were worried. We rushed to his bedroom to find him.

"Junjie! Junjie!" I called out as we saw him in his bathroom. Junjie did not replied my answer because he was terrified. He was half naked, though he already used a towel to cover his bottom part.

"Jun... Junjie?" I blushed furiously.

"What happen here?" Eli questioned.

"Junjie... tell us..." I tried to coo him as I turned off the shower and went closer to him. Though, my cheeks were still burning red.

Junjie covered his face with his hands to make sure nothing else appeared in front of his eyes again. He also started to mutter himself.

"Junjie?" I asked again.

"I... I..." Junjie stammered because he felt horrified.

"Just tell us... please..." I pleaded as I removed his hands from his face slowly. I looked into his eyes.

"Wen...Jing...?" he asked.

"Yes... it's me..." I answered as I touched his cheek.

"Junjie? What happened? We heard you screamed," Khai questioned him.

"I... I..." Junjie could not answer her question.

"Calm down. First, you need to dry yourself and put on your slinger outfit. Then tell us what happen at the living room" Khai told him.

"Yes... because... you are... making me... blush..." I whispered as I blushed even more seeing his current state.

"O-Okay..." Junjie replied.

"I... should go now..." I said as I went out of the shower with others.

A few minutes later, Junjie finished drying up himself and he put on his slinger outfit. He exited his room and went to the living room where we were waiting for him.

"What happened just now, dude?" Kord asked Junjie.

"I... I do not know what happened..." Junjie confessed.

"You must have seen something horrible, right?" I guessed.

"...yes..." Junjie replied.

"What is it?" Trixie was curious.

"There's... a woman... with bloody bandages that wrapped around her eyes..." Junjie explained.

"Really?" Eli sounded skeptical.

"Yes... She then... slammed the shower door and opened it, and I... screamed..." he said.

"Seriously?" Trixie asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It's really true. That woman... she doesn't look human..." he defended.

"It is... a ghost?!" Pronto was terrified now.

"...yes... I thought it was one of Kord's pranks, but it wasn't," he answered.

"Junjie, ghosts do not exist," Eli explained.

"They do, Eli" Khai defended.

"Do you have evidence?" Eli asked her.

"Yes. It is sixth sense," Khai replied.

"I agree with Khai. Ghosts are real, but you can't see them because of the lack of sixth sense," I agreed with Khai.

"Really?" Kord was skeptical too.

"Yes, I study them," I said and looked at Junjie.

"It seems that Junjie has gained the sixth sense. Which allows him to see things that others cannot," Khai explained.

"What? Oh no..." Junjie muttered.

"So you saw a female spirit in your bathroom while you're taking a shower? Am I right?" Khai asked.

"...Yes..." Junjie answered.

"Hmmm... sixth sense can allow users to see the spirit world. Which you can do now, Junjie," she told him.

"But... I do not want to see spirits!" he began to freak out.

"That's true. However, the sixth sense also allow you to see through the past as your vision," she added.

"But I don't want to see my past!" he exclaimed due to his fear of confronting himself as the Dark Slinger.

"No. I meant if you touch an object or a person, you will see their pasts," she corrected him.

"What?" he did not understand.

"Well, you can't see your past. You only see the pasts of other objects or people as illusions," she explained.

"Well, it is thought that objects can contain sentimental value from a person who wielded it in the past. When the person dies, usually by unnatural causes, it is thought that his or her spirit will linger in the objects they wield in the past. So, if you have sixth sense, you may have the ability to see their pasts due to their lingering spirits," I gave out an in depth explanation.

"Whoa..." Eli, Kord, Trixie, and Pronto were awed by my knowledge of sixth sense.

"Hehe, I study a lot. And this is actually psychology. With some mixes," I answered.

"That's right. And Junjie has the sixth sense," Khai agreed.

"But don't worry. It is only temporary. It happens to normal people too. Don't worry," I comforted Junjie as I massaged his head.

Khai picked up her Camera Obscura, which was an old camera. She stood up from her chair and was heading to Junjie's room.

"Khai?" Eli asked her.

"I am going to find some clues in Junjie's bedroom with this camera," she answered.

"Oh... uh... okay..." he replied.

Khai went into Junjie's room and stood in front of the bathroom door. She snapped a photo of it and then a photo popped out. She took a look and saw bloody hand prints on the shower door.

"This is not good..." she muttered worriedly.

Meanwhile at the living room, I was giving a comfortable head massage for Junjie.

"Feeling better, Junjie?" I asked as I massaged his head with my fingers.

"Yes... a little..." Junjie replied as he tried his best to calm down.

"It's alright..." I cooed him.

He looked at the corner of the living room and saw an image of Eli with dark blue tattoos that took the pattern of snakes and holly leaves.

"Oh no..." Junjie muttered in fear.

"What?" I asked him.

"It... it is... him again!" Junjie shouted.

"Which dude?" Kord questioned as he looked around the living room. But he could not see it because he didn't possess the sixth sense.

"There! At the corner!" Junjie exclaimed as he pointed to the corner where the figure was standing.

"But...no one's there," Trixie blurted out. Eli nodded.

"Ah! Another ghost?!" Pronto was frightened.

"I think his sixth sense is causing him to see someone... that wasn't really there... a ghost again..." I explained and gave Junjie a hug. He calmed down a bit when I did that.

Junjie still looked at the Tattooed Man at the corner of the living room with a terrified face. "Calm down, calm down," I cooed him as I massaged his head again.

Glace, who was sitting beside Junjie, stared at the corner with a horrified expression. She chirped at Junjie and I.

"Glace?" I called out. She gave out some worried chirps.

"Wait, she also sees it?" Junjie was shocked. Glace nodded.

"She's special," I said.

Later, the Tattooed Man disappeared in thin air, and Junjie's sixth sense wore out.

Then, Khai returned from Junjie room. "Khai! Did you find anything?" I asked her.

"Yes, I have" she answered and showed the photo of the shower door with bloody hand prints.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"I took a photo of the shower door. And it has bloody hand prints on it," she explained.

"What does that mean?" Eli felt confused and skeptical.

"It means... the ghosts are haunting Junjie," she said. Junjie felt utterly scared.

"Really? Poor Junjie..." I blurted out as I hugged Junjie tighter, trying to comfort him.

"Uh, Khai? May I hold the camera?" Trixie asked Khai.

"Oh, sure," Khai replied and let her hold it.

Trixie lifted the camera up to her eye level. She pointed it at Eli and the lens glowed in soft blue. She "accidentally" pressed the button of the camera and snapped a photo of Eli. A photo popped out of it. She took a look at it and was shocked to see tattoos covering Eli's skin all over.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Trixie showed us the photo of a tattooed Eli.

"Are those... tattoos?" Kord questioned.

"Those are the tattoos I saw from the ghost just now!" Junjie exclaimed.

Eli looked at his arm but there was nothing on his skin.

"Hmm... Eli may have tattoos but they are invisible," Khai speculated after studying the photo.

Trixie became a bit scared and she returned the camera to Khai.

Later, it was 12 o'clock and Khai was making lunch. We were all glad that she was the cook today as we could not bear Pronto's cooking. I tried my best to calm Junjie down. Eli was sleeping on the sofa again and he started muttering in his sleep. Burpy and the rest of Eli's slugs noticed this and they were worried about him.

"No…it's…too much…pain… Tattoos are…spreading…allover… The…Tattooed Man…is…coming…!" Eli suddenly spoke in his sleep. That really made Burpy and Eli's slugs worried even more!

They decided to wake him up. Beeker, Eli's AquaBeek, spouted water on his face, which made him instantly woke up from his dream. Burpy chirped as if he asked his owner if he was okay.

"I am fine... just had a bad dream," Eli replied.

Khai came into the living room, announcing that lunch was ready. On the dining table, there were fried fish, carrot soup, apple juice, rice balls and Japanese sushi. As we ate our lunch, Eli was gazing at his food and was not eating.

"Eli? What's wrong?" Khai asked Eli, which he then snapped out from his gaze.

"Hey, dude? Are you alright?" Kord questioned Eli worriedly.

"I'm fine... just... feeling dizzy... and a bit cold," Eli answered. His words made Khai felt suspicious.

* * *

Translation:

"俊杰, 昨晚... 你怎么会喝醉了?" : Junjie, yesterday... how could you be drunk?

"我... 以为那瓶饮料是可乐... 没想到是... 酒," : I... thought that bottle was Coke... didn't know it's... wine.

"不过... 我喜欢... 你对我做出的一切..." : But... I like... how you did to me... for everything...

"你在那里学的?" : Where did you learn that?

"我... 不记得了... 抱歉..." : I... don't remember... sorry.

"算了吧," : Never mind.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, I was talking to Junjie in an attempt to calm him down as everything was back to normal.

Khai was looking at the pictures in the gallery from her high-tech tablet. On the screen of the high-tech tablet, there were pictures of herself and her teammates. Kord came up to her and saw the pictures of her teammates.

"Are those your teammates?" Kord asked Khai.

"Yes" Khai answered.

Kord spotted a female Cave Troll. She had purple hair and pale magenta eyes. She was quite a few years older than Khai and Haru. Her skin color was light blue. She wore light violet t-shirt, dark purple jacket with a symbol of a shooting star pin on her jacket, lily pendant around her neck, violet jeans, purple fingerless gloves, black and violet Xtransceiver watch that was strapped on her left wrist, and black boots. She was quite big and tall. She had a bandolier that strapped on her chest, which could carry 3 slug tubes. She also carried a dark purple sling bag which stored 22 slug tubes. She carried a bright purple Enforcer Cyclone HTQ blaster that was strapped on her back.

"Who is she?" Kord questioned.

"She is Elke Aquamarine," Khai explained, "she is very kind, smart, and loves building mecha-beasts and blasters even fixing them up too. She can be awkward and silly, and likes making jokes. Elke can speak Spanish since her family lived somewhere in distance caverns that people can speak Spanish."

Kord was happy to hear that about Elke.

"Elke is not afraid of water," she added, which really shocked Kord!

Pronto came up to them and asked "What you two are doing?"

"I am showing Kord some pictures of my teammates," Khai answered.

Pronto wanted to see the pictures too from her high-tech tablet. So she showed him a picture of a female Molenoid. She had orange hair and dark violet eyes. Her skin color was brownish. She wore an orange and white strips t-shirt with a symbol of a shooting star pin on her t-shirt, honeysuckle pendant around her neck, blue jeans, blue gloves, black and orange Xtransceiver watch that was strapped on her right wrist, dark orange pair of goggles on top of her head, and white boots. She was short and small. She had a bandolier that was strapped on her waist, which could carry 3 slug tubes. She also carried a light orange sling bag which stored 19 slug tubes. She carried an orange Sharpslinger Lightningbolt XD blaster that was strapped her back.

"Who is that beautiful Molenoid?" Pronto questioned as he was admiring her beauty.

"She is Ilys Cloud Sky. Ilys is a huntress and tracker. She is a very good tracker and she can track down right path, finding the exit of the way, and finding the missing person," Khai explained.

Kord and Pronto were amazed. Then Eli, Trixie, Junjie and I came up to them.

"What's going on?" Trixie asked.

"Khai is showing the pictures of her teammates from her tablet," Kord replied.

Eli looked at the screen of her tablet and saw an American-Japanese boy, who had brownish short-length hair with red streaks all over it and silver eyes. His skin color was fair, which shared with his mother's. He wore a red shirt with a symbol of a shooting star pin on his shirt, rose pendant around his neck, black jeans, black gloves, black and red Xtransceiver watch that was strapped on his left wrist, and dark red sneakers. His height was the same as mine. He had a bandolier that strapped on his chest, which could carry 4 slug tubes. He also carried a bright red backpack which stored 20 slug tubes. He carried a crimson and black Ruby-SR blaster gun almost like a sniper rifle that was strapped behind his waist.

Eli asked, "Who is that guy?"

"That's Haru Haruno," Khai introduced.

Junjie looked at the picture and spotted his twin siblings: Jie and Jia. He was shocked to see them in the pictures of her teammates. Khai noticed his shock expression and decided to show him some pictures of his twin siblings.

The first picture was Jie and Jia, who were smiling happily. The second picture showed Jie sitting on a tree branch and Jia was below him, and they were both smiling. The third picture showed Khai was teaching Jia how to cook and bake food and dessert. The fourth picture showed Jie used markers on Haru's face while he was asleep. This caused Kord to laugh at that picture and liked Jie's prank on Haru.

Lastly, the fifth picture showed Jie and Jia were riding on their own mecha-beasts. Their mecha-beasts were wolves and with different colors: sky blue and deep pink. Junjie was so happy to see his beloved twin siblings were happy together even though he was not there with them. He was a bit sad but happy when seeing the pictures of his twin siblings from her high-tech tablet.

However, Junjie noticed a white streak on Jie's hair. "Wait, why does Jie have a white streak?" he asked.

"Oh, Jie was born with it," Khai answered.

"But he was never born with it," he corrected her.

She just shrugged and said, "I have no idea why he got that white streak."

"It might be an accident that cause him to have a white streak, or he painted on it," I chipped in.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Wait, you don't know?" I questioned her.

"I really dunno," she answered.

"Maybe you didn't see what happened," I guessed.

She nodded. Junjie felt slightly weird, but was convinced by my answer.

After Khai showed the pictures, she decided to show us some videos of herself, her teammates, and the twins. She showed us the first video that her teammates were having a friendly duel. The second video showed Jie and Jia were practicing driving their new mecha-beasts. Haru was sitting at the back of Jie's mecha-beast as he guided him. However, Jie suddenly sped up his mecha-beast and they both screamed! Jie stopped his mecha-beast and this cause Haru to fly off! He landed on the flower bushes and popped his head out from the bushes and he was covered in flowers! We could hear laughter from Khai and her teammates along with the twins. Haru yelled "It's not funny!" The Shane Gang and I laughed too.

The third video showed Jie was planning to pull a prank on the sleeping Haru. Jie honked a horn, which caused Haru to become wide awake! Haru then chased Jie for pulling a prank on him. The fourth video showed Elke was fixing her bull mecha-beast in the garage. The Shane Gang and I were awed to see the Team KHEI's mecha-beasts. I spotted Khai's cheetah mecha-beast right next to a black jaguar, a bull and a deer.

"The black jaguar mecha-beast is a BLA-JET model and it belongs to Haru, and he nicknames it as Jet. The bull mecha-beast is a J-REY model and it belongs to Elke and its nickname is Grey. The deer mecha-beast is a DEER-LY model and it belongs to Ilys and Deerlly is its nickname," Khai told us about her teammates' mecha-beasts. Kord likes their vehicles.

The fifth video showed it was winter season. Jie and Jia were playing in the snow with another boy and girl. The boy had dark brown neck-length hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin, while the girl had platinum blonde waist-length hair that was tied into a bun, aqua blue eyes, freckles on her cheeks and pale skin.

"Who are the other two children?" Junjie questioned.

"The boy is Yuuki Aihara, and the girl is Annie Winter," Khai replied.

The sixth video showed Annie, who was looking for her missing right glove. She looked through the window to see Jie, Jia and Yuuki, who were playing outside. She looked sad and "accidentally" placed her right hand on the window sill. Suddenly, frost started to emerge. She quickly removed her hand from the sill, only leaving some frost on the window sill. A fearful expression was shown on her face.

"Is that... frost?" Eli questioned.

"Looks like it... but we can't be sure. It's too far away," I answered.

"Let me zoom it," Trixie said and zoomed it the video still. Unfortunately, everything was reduced to pixels after zooming in. "It is too blur to examine it."

"Hmm... maybe there's other ways to find out?" Kord questioned.

"How about next time? Junjie needs some time to calm down," I said.

"I am alright now, Wen Jing," Junjie tried to assure me.

"No, you need to relax..." I told him and hugged him.

After Khai showed pictures and videos to us, we realized that night came fast. Khai was cooking dinner for us while we were doing our own stuffs. Flare, who was in her human form, was outside the Shane Hideout. She was thinking about her dream, a terrified dream all about her dark self… Midnight Flamehaze. She shivered in fright and she feared that she would return to her. Flare then started to cry because she thought she was too dangerous toward others due to having a dark side within her.

"Flare?" a voice was heard and it was Burpy's.

Flare quickly wiped off her tears, not wanting Burpy to worry about her.

He walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Burpy," she replied.

Burpy noticed her tears filling up her eyes again. Feeling concerned, he hugged her, which surprised her a lot!

Flare blushed at this and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I am quite worried about you," he answered, which surprised her again. "You have been acting strangely and I am worried." Flare felt her heart was beating slightly faster. Burpy felt the same as her.

Burpy lifted Flare's chin and leaned close to her face. His lips were connected to hers. Flare was utterly shocked! Though, she kissed him back and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

A few minutes later, Flare and Burpy broke the kiss and stared at each other as they both blushed.

"Why did you do that?" Flare asked.

"Well... I like you when we first met a few days ago," Burpy answered.

Flare blushed furiously after he said those words. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. Burpy was shocked by her actions but kissed her back anyway. They eventually broke apart after a few minutes.

"I love you," Burpy told Flare.

"I love you too," Flare replied back.

From that day onward, they became a couple.


End file.
